ONLY MINE
by Fantasy Freak Luver
Summary: InuYasha is coming of age and he has to go through a major transformation to come into his full powers and in order for him to do this he has to allow Sesshomaru to help for if he refuses their world may pay dearly. First Fanfic so I such a summaries I think story is pretty good just take a look and let me know what you think.
1. Coming Of Age

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ALL CHARACTER BELONGING TO THIS ANIME SERIES ALL CREDIT GOES TO RUMIKO AND COMPANY...

I WILL BE ADDING MY OWN CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC...

ONLY MINE

Chapter One: Coming Of Age

For the past several days InuYasha had been feeling rather drained as if his energy was being sapped right out of him he was constantly hungry like he could never get enough to eat not only that but he'd been having major mood swings and unbearable cramp like pains that was accompanied by extreme hot flashes, often enough after feeling as if his skin was going to burst into flames he would find himself seeking out a cold pond or lake to dive into. Shit.. even his aura had started to fluctuate wildly causing everyone to be a little uneasy around him. Poor Shippo was doing his best to stay out of his path and Kagome was keeping watch just to make sure he didn't take whatever that was bothering him out on the kit. He'd already been sat twice for his fucked up attitude which annoyed him even more and before he knew it he had even snapped at Kirira just because she rubbed up against his leg. _What the hell was wrong with him? _He even had started wondering off and finding himself miles away from their camps. It seemed he had an undeniable urge to go somewhere safe where no one could find him and maybe get some rest, _but wasn't it always safe around his human pack? Why did he have this strong urge to hide away from them? They had always been there for each other always protected each other, even him their Alpha on the night of the new moon when he was left weakened by his human form, but this felt different somehow... Damn! he couldn't think... _

After everyone had ate dinner and started to settled down for the night he informed Kagome that he wouldn't be there in the morning when they got ready to head out on their way back the Keade's, he needed a few days alone. Taking everything in consideration Kagome nodded and bid him goodnight promising him that she would explain things to the others. Turning to walk away from the camp toward a cluster of maples he lept onto the thickest branch and let his already fuzzy mind after deciding this would be the best thing for now at least until he could figure out what was going on with him, he jumped from the branch he had found himself sitting in a few hundred feet away from the others, and headed in the direction he felt drawn too, the place he felt the incredible pull. He would catch up with his pack in a few days he was not very worried about them because in the time they had all been together everyone of them has became incredibly strong. He was sure they would be fine for a few days without him.

Following the unbreakable pull InuYasha wondered into what seemed to be the edge of an open plain unable to resist he closed his eyes sensing the barrier and took a full step allowing the magic he felt to pulse around him as he slipped through, coming to a stop and letting out a shaky breath he opened his eyes. The forest that was before him had a powerful magical property about that seemed to be pure and light without a trace of darkness, he could feel the magic around him and something seem to settle into his very being, this place felt so familiar so welcoming like he belonged. Something tugged at the back of his mind and he started to walk a little ways to the west of the patch of trees he was surrounded by and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him stood a huge tree bigger than the ancient God tree in his forest, and the energy flowing from the tree was so calming. It was also very alluring calling out to him, he couldn't resist the pull as he felt himself reached out to touch it, placing his palm on the massive trunk he instantly felt a jolt of pure joy and peace that settled over him and into his bones as a blue light softly surrounded him and he was lifted into the high branches above the canopy once he was settled into the thick branches he started to drift off but not before he saw a few thick vines and smaller branches surround him in a soft and gentle glow pulling him further down into unconsciousness.

As InuYasha faded deeper he found himself standing before a bright light watching the woman who seemed to appeared as of out of nowhere walk toward him she was very beautiful and he could tell she was very powerful as well. Her heart shaped face was a creamy pale and she had large almond shaped eyes that where a gorgeous shade of green almost the color of emeralds. Her hair was a dark brown and reach midway down her back with wavy locks at the ends. Her features seemed familiar to him. It was something about the shape of her lips and something about her eyes, not the color or shape so much just the softness and the little crinkles on the sides. He stared as she continued to move toward him her white robe billowing out in front of her with every step she took stopping only a few feet away.

'_InuYasha.' _she called.

'_W-W-Who are you and how do you know me?' _He asked.

'_I'm your grandmother InuYasha.' _

'_I'm sorry lady but I've never met you a day in my life. Besides your way to young looking to me my grandmother which I know your not from my sire's side for my half brother and I are the only one left carrying that bloodline and my mother is human so her parents will be long since deceased .'_

'_Your quite right dear, _she said chuckling. _But as I have said I am your grandmother your mother's mother and I for one I'm not human I'm what you would call an Elemental Light Fae'_

'_My grandmother died when my mother was just a small girl. So once again who the hell are you?' _InuYasha all but growled.

'_Don't fret my dear everything will be revealed in due time, I just need you to listen for now._

'_Keh, whatever lady.'_

'_My sweet InuYasha you took a lot more after me than you know, your quite a feisty little thing, _she laughed a bit before suddenly turning serious. _InuYasha you have finally reach the age of maturity in which you will now come into your true form.'_

'_True form _He scoffed_, lady I am in my true form!'_

'_No not quite my dear, Your body as it was, was solely for your protection until your coming of age. Have you ever wondered why you feel so at home outside in the forest why you feel so safe high in the tree or when your visiting that village your so fond of outside on the roof instead of inside, most Inu demons do not care to be in trees and other high places as if they were neko demon. InuYasha you are part Inu demon but you also have fae blood and powers running through your veins the abilities that skipped your mother has fell upon you. Your fae abilities have laid dormant until you and your body was old enough and strong enough to balance to two powers you have within you, Now that you are older your body has started going through changes that will prepare it self to take on your new form and accept your new abilities. Now since your transformation has started your spirit will call out to your protector and or mate if your true form is indeed female but not just to him alone once your transformation is completed and you do turn out to be female your very essence will attract many who will be tempted to take you and claim you as their own but you mustn't let this happen for the powers you hold can only be kept stable by your destined mate until you've learn to control them. But for now worry not only your protector and or intended will be able to enter this enchanted forest so for now you are safe.'_

'_Wait... what do you mean mate? Your sounding as if I'm a bitch or a beta. I hope you know I am an alpha and a male not bitch or beta. Furthermore I will never submit to anyone... my very nature will not permit such weakness. Transformation or not.'_

'_There is much you must learn and be prepared for but for now you just need to rest, I must go now I will come back to you as soon as I can for I need to explain things to you in greater detail, be brave my little one for the life you have became accustomed to is about to change. Please try and learn to control your stubborn and brash behavior for the one who seeks you.. you must learn to submit to. He will not bring you any harm but he will make you submit to him and him alone.'_

'_Who is the bastard that's searching for me? I will submit to no one I will never allow such weak Idiots to control me.'_

'_The one who seeks you Yasha is not weak and will not be denied easily. I must go now for time is running short I will come back to you soon. Remember he will not cause you great harm but he will not go easy on you either. Until next time I love you.'_

The instant the light had faded InuYasha fell into a deeper more peaceful sleep.

AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I HOPE U ALL ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW


	2. The Calling

**_I do not own InuYasha all credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi and Company this fan fic will contain my own charaters. Also this Fanfic is only for entertainment purposes._**

**_Warning this fanfic will contain adult language and situations later chap will be classified for adults only If you are offended by this fanfic please do not read!_**

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS_**

**_INUHIME: I'm glad you like this story so far. I'm still debating on how I want things to end up with InuYasha. Though I hope you keep following and this story is to your liking._**

**_Domi75: Thx.. I have alot of thing planned for this story. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Clio1111: Yes this is an Inu/Sess Still debating on things with Inu we'll just have to see were it goes, don't want to give to much away. But he is an alpha but not as strong as Sess._**

_Chapter Two: The Calling_

Sesshomaru walked the forest of Weeping Willows on the border of his kingdom needing a small reprieve from all the stress that accompanies being the Lord of the West.

Faltering in his steps Sesshomaru come to a complete stop his brows slightly pulling together, his whole body started to burn with an urgency he could not explain. Tilting his head to the side he narrowed his eyes as a figure that looked much like InuYasha stepped from behind a tree and vanished, his breath caught as the sudden urge to get to InuYasha hit him full force. Since the hunt for Naraku they had became more civil toward each other for they both had a common goal _to end that half breed's miserable existence. _He could at least satisfy the growing need inside him to check on his brother. Giving in to the impulse to find his brother the lord of the western kingdom found himself standing outside of the camp InuYasha and his human pack shared. Looking around he saw that everyone had turned in for the night scenting his brother he turned and walked a couple of hundred feet in the opposite direction of the camp. Something was off about his brother's scent it seemed to be changing looking up into the night sky he notice is wasn't the new moon in fact the new moon was a good five nights away _so what was going on with his brother?_

Coming upon the little cluster of trees Sesshomaru found his brother in a daze staring off toward the east, deciding to break through his concentration and get some answers he called out to him.

'_InuYasha' _

The hanyou didn't move or acknowledge his brother's presence.

_'InuYasha'_ Sesshomaru called again letting a little bit of his youki seeped into his voice. Thinking his brother would respond to if not snap at him trying to use his authority on him. But the hanyou still did not move.

Clearly not hearing him Sesshomaru waited a few moments to see what his brother would do. A few second later Inuyasha leaped from the branches of the large Oak he was once occupying and headed east. When his brother had gotten a good mile away Sesshomaru chest tightened and suddenly felt like it would collapse under the pressure, wanting to get to the bottom of this he took off after the hanyou. A good hour and a half later InuYasha came to a stop at the end of a wide plain. Sesshomaru still trailing him stayed downwind from him and out of sight. Inuyasha stood staring beyond the plain he'd stopped at, and lifted his hand and that's when the Western Lord felt it. The barrier seemed to radiate some kind of magical energy. Before he could get to InuYasha and stop him thinking he was under some kind of a summoning spell, InuYasha took a step forward as he did there was a pulse and a sudden bright light engulfed him and he was gone. Feeling panic starting to rise deep within him Sesshomaru stepped toward the barrier and disappeared. Looking around himself Sesshomaru know he had never seen or sensed this forest before it was pure and full of light energy. _How was he even able to enter such a place the forest was had a protective aura around it to keep anyone who didn't belong?_ Taking a few more steps and instantly turning to the left of one of the big Rowan trees Sesshomaru caught sight of his brother. InuYasha stood in front of a massive tree much bigger than the one he came across earlier this one radiated immense magical properties, InuYasha seemed fascinated by it and reached out to lay his right hand to the bark and suddenly a lite blue light surrounded the hanyou and the branches started to shake and move sending thick vines down to wrap around InuYasha waist. Sesshomaru jumped forward to grab the pup but seemed to be rooted in one place, not liking the feeling of being confined a rumbling growled started to make it's way to the Western lord's throat as barley contained fury started to take hold as his eyes slowly started to bleed red. Watching as vines wrapped around InuYasha and lift him into the branches of the tree sitting the hanyou on one of the highest branches and wrap themselves around him infusing a soft pink light into the blue causing a lavander like hue to shine from the highest point of the huge tree. Starting to struggle so he could get to his brother Sesshomaru stiffened when a voice on the cool breeze whispered in his ear

'_Calm down Sesshomaru no harm has or will befall on your sibling why he is here this is just essential for what is to come.' _

'_This Sesshomaru has no time for your foolishness release the hanyou to me at once.'_

'_My apologies, _The voice cooed._ But I cannot do this for the transformation as already begun'_

'_Who are you and what lies do you speak?' _Sesshomaru shot back.

'_My name is not of any importance but I am the spirit of this forest a Sylph of the highest court and great grandfather to your dear InuYasha.'_

'_I have never ran across any such being! What is it you want with the pup? I'm fairly sure his dam was human she carried no other smell that would indicate any other.' _Sesshomaru growled.

'_Ahhhhhhhh ...Yes my sweet granddaughter, _sighed the spirit. _Yes she was human but her mother is a princess to the light fae court, being that my granddaughter Izayoi had no fae abilities she was sent to stay with her human father who was the prince to the southern kingdom I believe Bankotsu was his name a fine young man he was indeed. But you see my daughter could never live among the humans with the man who held her heart. You see she needed to live amongst her own kind for if not she would die a slow painful death for she needed the light energy from elements that are only found and faery and the surrounding enchanting forest to live a long healthy and productive life, the elements in your realm are to corrupted and hold to much dark energy which is very lethal to such a pure creature as my daughter. InuYasha's grandmother is a very powerful Shikon elemental, a Faery who can control all four major elements fire, water, air, and earth which is very rare in its self.'_

'_And what does this have to do with the half breed? _Sesshomaru snarled.

'_Calm yourself young one and I will explain. _The fae spirit crooned. _Izayoi seems to have passed on the fae genes of her mother to the pup. Naturally InuYasha was born male and his fae abilities stayed dormant until he started coming of age, The transformation he is undergoing is bringing him into his fully mature adult form rather that's male or female is still remain to be seen. Which bring us to the here and now, InuYasha's natural instincts has lead him to the place of his ancestors which he was able to enter because of his genetic signature of the elementals, to safely see him through his transformation and his coming of power. You where allowed in because his spirit call to you and allowed you entrance. Being the most powerful demon that he knows his spirit naturally sought you out unknowingly to him, to protect him doing this ordeal and if his true form is female to mate. But I must warn you the pup will not understand what's going on especially if his fully mature form is female. She must submit to you for if another claims her your world will suffer a terrible fate if this so happens. The new found abilities she will gain can only be kept under control by a strong mate who can help channel these new powers, elementals can be very dangerous and unpredictable add that to the power of the demon blood that runs through the hanyou veins things will get down right scary. Being the reason why we decided to leave the pup in your realm after his mother's death the power that was coursing from him even as a child was staggering and we knew we would of never been able to bring him home. For there are dark fae who would do anything to try and get their hands on him to gain and control his powers the fools could never understand or handle that much power. Even if his true form is the male he has always been he would have to be trained to handle such powers carefully and you will still have to take him under your care and protection until he is trained properly, of course either way I will send someone of true worth to assist you. So you must guard InuYasha fiercely there are many who will come to seek him out even those of my world for if female she will bare strong heirs sadly If anyone who is not equally in magic and strength or stronger than her manage to claim her and her powers go unchecked she will destroy all those around. If he keeps his male form InuYasha being as strong as he is will be able to defend his being but on his human nights or during heat cycles, the pup will be greatly weakened._

'_So your telling me this Sesshomaru has no say in the matter? _He all but growled.

But to Sesshomaru's annoyance the spirit had already left leaving him to ponder over everything he'd just learned.

Sesshomaru was released from whatever magic that had held him in place soon after the fae spirit took his leave. Choosing to stay in the immediate area of the forest Sesshomaru decided to get familiar with the area often returning to sit against a nearby tree to watch the lavander hue high above the canopy and the ancient tree which held his sibling. Still trying to go over the bit of information the fae left him with, knowing he wasn't told everything Sesshomaru decided to stick around to humor his self and found out what happens. Sensing the changes his half brother was going through baffled the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru's frowned, confused by the subtle difference in his brother's aura and smell coming from the cocoon like object that was keeping his brother from his eyes He knew InuYasha was not as strong as he but he was an alpha not too much lower than his station, _he still had an aura of an alpha he could tell every once and a while an untamed wild pulse of pure energy laced with some kind of magic (fae magic) would escape the confines of the cocoon. _Noticing the slight sparkling power that now crackled all around his brother Sesshomaru stepped closer to the tree waiting to see what was happening now. Slowly the vine, leaves, thin branches and twigs started to ease their way from InuYasha's sleeping form and gently started a slow descend of their package from the branches above that held InuYasha for the past three sunrises.

_**I will try and update once a week if I get behind please bare with me as I said before this is my first fanfic... Hope you all enjoy please follow and review.**_


	3. The Awakening

_I do not own InuYasha all credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi and Company this fan fic will contain my own charaters. Also this Fanfic is only for entertainment purposes._

_Warning this fanfic will contain adult language and situations later chap will be classified for adults only If you are offended by this fanfic please do not read!_

Chapter Three: The Awakening

InuYasha stirred as he felt the warmth of the sun against his skin sighing the corner of his lips slowly tilting upwards in a small smile his heard a delighted purr somewhere in the corner of his mind it has been awhile since he has gotten a good nights sleep _( Damn he hadn't slept that good since he was a child snuggled up to his mother's breast and what was that sound in his head). _Pushing the thought aside InuYasha smacked his lips trying to get the cottony feeling out of his now dry mouth he reached up to stretch arching his back to get out all the kinks and stiffness suddenly he fell forward slightly off balance, Eyes snapping open InuYasha stiffened at the added weight on his chest. Closing his eyes again and sending up a silent prayer to Kami, InuYasha took a deep breath and looked down, he let out a startled gasp in his surprise ( _No. No. No this could not be happening to him. WHAT. !)_ he was now sporting a generously well propositioned set of breasts InuYasha jumped up not aware of Sesshomaru's presence. Taking his hands throwing them up to cover his now pouty full lips ( O_h No! There's no way he made that sound) _letting go a string of curses that sounded odd in his now femininely soft voice he cursed the woman who called herself his grandmother for all his worth. Checking out every inch of his new body, he noted he was more petite now with a small waist which lead down to slightly wider hips and smooth thighs and legs. His hands and feet where a lot smaller more dainty like in appearance. As for his height he didn't think he was much taller than Sango, but still had a good three or so inches on Kagome's 5'3in frame. The thought of his friends and how they would see him...errr her now caused InuYasha to panic some (_If Maroku even looked his... uhhh her way she was going to castrate his lecherous ass)_ The feel of a light touch brought her from the thoughts of how many methods she could use to actually castrate the perverted monk. Glancing to her left to see what had slapped her on her thigh she yelped as she caught sight of what had startled her, a tail.. _she had a fucking tail, Kami knows the ears were bad enough now she had to deal with a GOT DAMN tail too._ W_ait... her hair, when had it gotten this long? Why in the hell did she have fucking black streaks? OH HELL NAW...That wench who call herself her grandmother had a lot of fucking explaining to do._

In her distress InuYasha grabbed her red fire rat robe draped over the large tree root to her right that was protruding out of the ground and slipped it on, waiting a moment for it to reshape it self to now fit her much smaller frame, and to her fascination and relief a small hole appeared that her tail went through perfectly she had to admit she was a little worried about that tidbit, once she was properly clothed and had retrieved Tetsusaiga from leaning against to base of the tree she fastened it tight to her side then she took off to find the nearest body of water, still unaware of her brother's presence.

Sesshomaru felt his whole world rock and tilt on it side, for what was set before him was not his brother no wait it was him but he was now a female Inu hanyou a strong one at that she was an alpha female the last female of his father's line. _He wondered if his father knew about this_. _Wait there was something different, another scent infused with her demon blood of course there was the scent of her human mother but..but there was something else something powerful yet subtle it had the magical signature of this very place of the some kind of magic not dark or tainted it was the same magic that was surrounding him in waves coming from this very forest, could this have been what the fae was telling him warning him about what was it? He knew the clawing bitter musty smell of black witches and their magic but this was different._ Looking down at his brother err... sister again_**OURS**_his demon purred softly to him, shaking the possessiveness from his being Sesshomaru tried to dis spell the thought, taking a closer look at what was presented before him, In his brother's place was a beauty of the like he's never laid eyes on before. The silver hair that adorn her head was longer clearly as long as or maybe even longer than his own white locks, with black strips that now hi lighted her silky looking trends. Atop her head were the same white puppy ears twitching slightly listening for any sounds. Her face was a gorgeous light creamy tan color and her lips were full and sensual the bottom lip a bit fuller than the top but not overly they were prefect, kissable, and damn suckable. She had a long slender neck which curved down to smooth shoulders, Farther down his breath caught and he groin tightened at the sight that greeted him, there before him sat an amazing set of breasts the full creamy flesh was tight, perky and more than a handful with the sweetest set of the lightest almond colored nipples he had ever come across. Suddenly a flicker of movement caught his attention, and as if InuYasha knew someone was looking over his.. her body a white fluffy tail with a black tip came out of hiding and wrapped itself around those wonderfully smooth hips and covered the black patch of hair leading to her most sweetest of treasures hiding it away from Sesshomaru's wondering gaze.

Sesshomaru watch as InuYasha ears twitched and she slowly raised her arms to stretch arching her back like a long sleek panther demon his eyes widened as she thrust those perfect mounds into the stretch. Then he watched as InuYasha went from relaxed to tense in a matter of seconds Inuyasha eyes flew open and at that moment Sesshomaru's breath caught the hanyou eyes where still as gold as his own just a bit darker but now there were green and violet fleck which caused a hypnotic effect, wanting to reach out and touch her Sesshomaru decided it was better to stay where he was. InuYasha looked down and jumped to her feet while letting a long string of curses go. Sesshomaru smirked he really was going to have fun claiming this wild cat that now stood before him,_ no... did that just really cross his mind ( his youki quietly snickered at the thought, because if he had anything to do with it, and he would than their sister will be all theirs and he planned to make this fact known to Sesshomaru and everyone else for that matter)_ Sesshomaru thought about getting her attention but decided against it he really wanted to see all of InuYasha's reactions to her transformation. Just as the thought settled in his mind The hanyou's eyes grew a little wider and she flinched a bit from the light slap of her now swaying tail, feeling the small movement for the first time she slowly turned and looked behind her, the lord of the west slowly counted down from five and waited for her to fly into another fit_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_ and she let loose a few more curses that sounded odd but also cute coming from her now softer voice, Sesshomaru bit back a soft chuckle and watched as InuYasha continued her little rant as she also took note of her once all silver locks looking from one side to the other til she made a full circle noting all her changes. InuYasha turned to retrieve her robe from the tree root, Sesshomaru wanted to protest about her getting dress but still didn't want his presence known just yet. He watch her get dressed and take off deep into the forest. Feeling his siblings anger and distress Sesshomaru followed behind her quietly making sure not to make any noise.

Coming into a clearing in the forest and walking over to the small stream. Holding her breath InuYasha stepped forward, the person staring back was not ugly by any means she was very beautiful so beautiful in fact she new her life had just became that much harder. Noticing her eyes for the first time she took a step closer the once plain gold color now was sparkling with violet and green colored flecks. Eyes widening at the change she closed them and allowed herself to shed a few tears letting the moister fill her eyes, once again opening them to stare at the beautiful stranger that was now who she was, she continue to look at the blurry reflection staring back at her and knew her future had become just that... Blurry. Rubbing here eyes with the back of her hands she wipe away a few stray tears InuYasha flopped down by the stream so she could think over what she was to do now.

After watching InuYasha walk in the clearing and come to a stop at the stream that flowed through it, Sesshomaru thought it best he stayed out of sight a little while longer that was until the smell of salt assaulted his nose and he knew the hanyou was crying. (_That was odd because he had never seen his brother shed any tears he knew InuYasha would consider it weak to show his emotions) _But something about seeing his sibling so upset caused something within him to snapped. His youki flared a bit to warn InuYasha of his presence and he stepped out into the clearing.

At that moment all of InuYasha's distress bled away to the anger that she felt just below the surface as she jumped to her feet and turned around to growl out.

'_Sesshomaru!, what the fuck are you doing here?' _

_A/N: I have decided to go with the gender changed for this story but I'm planning on making it so want be so confusing and will intergrade with the story and the plot. I'm will be looking for a beta also of anyone is interested please let me know..._


	4. Powers

**_I do not own InuYasha all credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi and Company this fan fic will contain my own charaters. Also this Fanfic is only for entertainment purposes._**

**_Warning this fanfic will contain adult language and situations later chap will be classified for adults only If you are offended by this fanfic please do not read!_**

**_Please forgive me ahead of time for any mistakes. I would also like to thank all of you you have reviewed, following and have fav this fanfic._**

Chapter Four: Powers

Sesshomaru's raise one elegant brow in slight humor at the feral little growl that pushed it's way past InuYasha's full pink lips. Eyes sparkling with amusement as the sound came out more like an angry little kitten instead of the half Inu demon she is. ' _Well little sister it seems you sent me an invitation. _He replied. _And I must say I'm glad you did, I really enjoyed to entertainment.' _He told InuYasha indicating to her now clothed body.

InuYasha looked at her brother with an confused expression _(what invitation? And why in the hell would I invite The Ice Lord)_ But as Sesshomaru continued to look at her somewhat heatedly she blushed and turned away, growing angry at herself for having any kind of reaction to him. She turned back to face him annoyance clearly on her face. '_ How long y-you.. __**Bastard? **_She hollered.

'_Wellllll, _Sesshomaru began. _I followed you here about five nights ago, and I was here when you woke up from y-your…. Change shall we say.'_

All the blood drained away from InuYasha face but returned just as fast when embarrassment tore through her. '_ You __**SON OF A BITCH! **_She roared. Her tail switching back and forth in agitation.

' _Of course I am, _He stated with mild amusement. _As you well know. _He said raising his left brow. _Why so bashful now?'_

InuYasha stilled at Sesshomaru's attempt at humor and snorted. '_Keh.. I wasn't n-n-no…. n-no _She blow out a breath motioning at her body with her hands. '_UGHHHH she growled out in frustration trying to hide yet another blush.' (If she kept this up she would surely faint)_

Sesshomaru chuckled softly at how flustered InuYasha was and how cute she looked all embarrassed and self conscience. ( _Which he saw no need for… she was absolutely breathtaking)_

The silent sound of Sesshomaru's laughter irked InuYasha to no end causing a small spark to ignited within her the wind started to pick up whipping her hair out from around her body and face, as small pieces of earth and spurts of water seem to gravitate from their resting place as fiery sparks licked at her skin. Eyes slowly bleeding red as one jagged purple mark appeared on each cheek , not really knowing why Sesshomaru's laughter upset her so, but something just clicked inside as rage flowed though her body. Through the red haze of her sight she saw a figure step cautiously toward her she let out a low warning growl, when a loud crack of thunder halted her in her step clearing her once fuzzy mind, feeling light headed and slightly sick the last thing she saw before her world went dark was a very confused looking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha went from irritated to enraged within a matter of a few minutes, but what really threw him off was the amount of raw and unrestrained power emanating from her the air around them picked up as small chunks of earth tore from the forest floor, water rose from the small stream and tiny sparks of fire cracked all around her. Taking a slow step toward InuYasha he was met with a low warning growl he saw InuYasha tense raising up on the ball of her feet poising getting ready to attack. Not liking the way things where going Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed letting his youki come to the front. With his youki now in charge he was confident they could get things under control. Sesshomaru felt a deep rumble build in his chest as it climb up his throat his youki putting a dominating force behind it demanding immediate obedience, as a terrifying roar tore across the sky bouncing off the surrounding trees like thunder clashing. InuYasha froze her eyes fading back to gold a few seconds later her eyes widened and rolled in the back of her head as she slowly fell toward the ground but before she could make contact Sesshomaru arms wrapped securely around her.

InuYasha slowly felt herself fade away, she was once again standing in front of her so-called grandmother who smiled fondly at her.

'_Oh Dear! …. What a beauty you have became. It seems Sesshomaru has his work cut out for him.'_

'_Feh, I can take care of myself… I don't need nor want that bastard's help.'_

'_See that is were your wrong young one for he is and has always been your birth guardian his sole purpose is to protect you.' _She said matter-of-factly.

'_Funny how he tended to beat the crap out of me every time we were in close proximity of each other…Wow! What a wonderful guardian he turned out to be.' _She snapped her soft voice dripping sarcasm.

The being before her sighed and slowly shook her head. '_I will inform you of a few things my dear. As I told you I am your grandmother my name is Ameonna I'm what you would call an elemental fae. Elementals are very powerful magical beings, consisting solely of one of the four elements (fire, earth, water, and air) But every five centuries are so a very rare type of elemental is born one that can manipulate and call on all four major elements, regular elementals are rare enough among us fae our race is slowly dying out It has become increasingly hard for us to conceive without the help of a fertility rune. Which is almost nonexistence and hard to attain so to increase the chances in bearing children some have taking to bedding humans mostly humans with some sort of magical abilities such as witches, mages, and clairvoyants and hopes to have kids with fae abilities but most children from this union are born completely human or with very little power to be heirs and carry on their family name so these children are merely left with their human parent. But there has been rare occasions when a child born between a fae and an human can carry and pass on the genetic code of it's fae grandparent to their own child but never enough to warrant any real abilities but as it seems the great Inu no Tashio demonic blood has unlocked all aspects of your fae powers eating away any and all weakness while enhancing and increasing your strength. I'm don't even think your sire knew what would be the extent of your abilities but he knew with the strength of your demonic blood alone you would need protection not only from yourself but from others as well therefore before his death he deemed you to be called InuYasha and bonded Sesshomaru to you as your birth guardian._

'_Lady in case you haven't noticed the only reason I haven't kicked the bucket now is because that bastard coveted my death himself so he could eliminate the stain on his family's name and will not let anyone else have the honor.'_

'_Are you sure young one? He has had many opportunities has he not? But yet here you stand.'_

'_Feh… Because I'm a lot harder to get rid of then he thinks.' _InuYasha scoffed in a way not fitting for a young lady.

Ameonna rolled her eyes at her unruly granddaughter. '_Any who…. I'm here to inform you basically about your second stage of your coming into power which has come a lot sooner than I would have believed. Your powers have merely starting to ascend which will cause your moods to fluctuate greatly therefore you need to stick as close as you can to your brother to minimize any damages that you may cause for he is the only one who can keep you from losing control until your powers reach the final stage of what is called settling. That is when all your abilities will start to fall into place and your magic will began settle in completing your coming of age .' _

'_If I do this… stay with Sesshomaru I mean, I'd be abandoning my own pack which I refuse to do, of course my brother and I have come to a truce of sort but he still hates any human that isn't his ward Rin. Plus I could never be his mate for Kami sake we're related siblings at that how much creepier could that get.' _InuYasha stated while making a face of pure disgust.

_Oh my dear, _Ameonna Chuckled. _You have much to learn. You has lived amongst the human far to long and are looking at their beliefs and morals which may be true for humans but Yasha you are not as of your completion of your station you will no longer hold an once of human blood from your mother or your grandfather Bankotsu which he himself was an see-er (clairvoyant) and a powerful one at that so it still remains to see if you inherit any of his abilities. Opps looks like I'm out of time I will see you soon my love take care and keep your brother within reach It's very important you heed my words.' If not for your sake… do it for your human pack and the ones you hold dear for you can very well destroy them all in a moment if you cannot be brought back under control.'_

Before InuYasha could reply she felt herself drifting being brought back to conciences by the sound of his name being called. Moaning softly her eyes fluttered open and looked up into a pair of worried bright gold eyes.

_**I will try and update once a week if I get behind please bare with me as I said before this is my first fanfic... Hope you all enjoy please follow and review. Ideals for this story is still up in the air have to many ways it could go I'm hoping everything will pull together with little difficulties.**_


	5. Unwanted Travel Companion

Disclaimer: _Once again I would like to say I do not own InuYasha __L (One can only wish) So therefore I make no monetary gain for this story for entertaining purposes and the thrill of getting reviews. Thx_

Warning: _contains fluff, bad language, and sexual situations. Lemons will be added later on._

Chapter 5: Unwanted Travel Companion

Sesshomaru looked down into the face of his sister, his impassive eyes laced with worry as small frown crinkled between his brow. As she stirred a little he tighten his gripped on her small body and unconsciously stroked her hair careful not to hurt her sensitive puppy ears which twitched every time his long clawed fingers brushed against them. Smiling to himself he lightly scratched behind her right ear and was rewarded with a soft demonic purr. Looking over InuYasha's features he groaned as his glaze linger on her plump lips. Gasping as a soft whimper moved past her lips as she slowly sifted, snuggling into his chest taking deep lung full of breath then she stiffened.

InuYasha opened her eyes to meet a pair of golden orbs staring down at her, for a minute she could only stare back before coming to her senses and realizing she was wrapped in her brother's embraced, narrowing her eyes she began to struggle to get free slapping him in the back of his head repeatedly with her tail only to have Sesshomaru tighten his hold.

'_Let me go konoyaro before I brake your arms!' _InuYasha threatened.

Not wanting to argue with her and to ease the assault on his head Sesshomaru released his hold reluctantly and allowed his feisty little sister to remove herself from his person.

Once released InuYasha jumped to her feet only to have a wave of dizziness ease through her small frame she swayed and stumbled before feeling Sesshomaru arms once again surround her to keep her from falling, this time she said nothing as she tried to regain some balance and shake off the killer headache that was throbbing painfully against her already scrabbled brain.

After a few short moments she gathered her strength and with all of her will power she forced herself from his warm and protective hold.

'_Arigatou.' _She mumbled almost to soft, but Sesshomaru heard none the less.

'_Hn.' _He responded softly to acknowledge that he heard her.

'_Well I think It's best I get going I promised Kagome that I would catch up to them in Kaede's village.' _Inuyasha said worrying on the bottom of her lip.

To say she was nervous about meeting back up to her group was the biggest fucking understatement of the century.

'_Then I will accompany you, you are not safe beyond this forest on your own._

'_Sesshomaru I don't think….' _Inuyasha started.

'_Inuyasha! This is not up for debate.'_

'_And who the fuck died and made you my lord and savior?'_

'_I think we both know the answer to that tenshi,'_

Inuyasha face turned beet red with the embarrassment of having her brother use such a term of endearment for her. She scoffed and turned away.

'_Look Sesshomaru I don't know what convinced you that I need or even WANT your help, I may be stuck like this. _she said gesturing to her body. _But I am far from helpless.' _She proclaimed as she stalked off

Before she could even take two steps Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her arm and swung her back around to face him.

' _You will not be going anywhere alone.' _He snarled at her eyes flashing red.

' _Get your fucking hands OFF ME! You ice cold stuck up piece of ….._

Growling fiercely Sesshomaru lowered his head and claimed her lips none to gently to shut her up, smirking as she stilled and softened slightly against him before her eye widening comically. It took a few minutes before she understood what was happening as her mind caught up with her shocked body. Sesshomaru mentally counted down from three as anger began to replace her shock. (_3..2..1)_

Shoving away from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha spit and rubbed her right arm across her mouth choking and gagging _' WHAT. DA FUCK . WAS DAT?! _Inuyasha shouted as a warm blush colored her cheeks.

The Daiyoukai had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Inuyasha antics. _' That foul mouth you possess is not very becoming of a lady, But if you wish I can show you a better use for that OH so talented tongue of yours.' _Sesshomaru said licking his lips letting a slow lazy smirk grace his usual stoic features.

But before she could retort Sesshomaru turned on his heels and started walking away his smirk turning into a full blown smile then a light chuckle.

Inuyasha gaped at Sesshomaru before she started berating him as she stomped off behind him, leaving as much space between them as she could. Hands automatically going in the sleeves of her fire rat robe she considered going around him but soon thought better of it. (_I think that baka may turn out to be even a bigger hentai than Maroku, *sighing* I would most definitely have to keep an eye on him)._

_Kaede's Village _

'_What's taking Inuyasha so long? _Kagome asked worriedly. _( That baka better not be gotten himself into any trouble if so I will sit him to kingdom came ) _she thought heatedly.

Sango looked over to her now fuming pack mate and sighed. _'You know Inuyasha is he'll be back soon. We all know things haven't been right with him for a few weeks now maybe he's come down with some kind of demon flu or something.'_

'_Oh come on Sango you know demons are immune to sickness and diseases.(hmmmm but he has been looking rather tired maybe he just needed a break) Anyway when has he ever been sick?"_

Maroku having been listening to the girls conversation quickly added in '_He is only half demon so maybe he isn't immune to everything.'_

'_Well why didn't he come back to the village with us so Kaede could check him out?'_

'_I'm not sure.' _Sango replied to the miko. _' But I'm almost certain he will be back soon.'_

'_He better!' _Kagome huffed. '_We still have shards to find and let's not forget about Naraku.'_

As they exited the protected barrier of the enchanted forest of Inuyasha's ancestors Sesshomaru became more alert and guarded. Stopping he waited for his now sister to catch up to him so he could keep an eye on her, now that they were no longer in the barrier her scent became stronger and he knew this was going to be a long and brutal journey he would have to deal with his Youkai and the countless others who would for sure be after a taste of this tender morsel better known as his sister/intended _(if his youkai had any say in the matter which unfortunely he did_) He also had no doubt Inuyasha would make things much harder for him than it had to be (_Kami please have mercy on me and the many obstacles I will undoubtedly face). _Turning to look at the now frozen form of Inuyasha after sending up his small prayer hoping the heavens will have mercy on him.

Following Sesshomaru out of the forest and through the barrier Inuyasha stopped to look around the plain she had crossed to get to the forest where he left his male form behind forever and had her life turned completely upside down. Feeling a tingle run up her spine her eyes snapped to the figure and front of her and she raised her brow questionly.

'_This Sesshomaru would prefer if you stayed closer to him.'_

' _An this Inuyasha would prefer for you to dropped dead, but we cannot always have it like we want… now can we?'_

Sesshomaru let out an barely audible groan (_What did I do to deserve such a fate) _he thought. Before Inuyasha had a chance to say another thing farther Sesshomaru was in front of her wrapping her in his mokomoko while forming his ki around them both as he took off toward the human village.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but as I said before this is my first fanfic and I'm still trying to pull all of my scenes and ideals together. If you have any subjections I would love to hear them. I will be trying to post longer chapters after this one my goal will be atleast 3000 words which will cause me to update slower than I want but I will continue to try an update a couple of chapters a month just bare with me I know once I get the story in the right direction I will be able to update a lot faster.**_

_**I would also like to thank everyone for theirs reviews... Soooo until next time Luv, Peace, & Dog Treats!**_


End file.
